


Letters

by storiez0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: Chloe is moving but before she does she wants to say sorry but she knows she has done to much damage for redemption all she wishes is that they read her letters.(Wrote in 1½ hours)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Dear Kim

Dear Kim,

I am so sorry about what I did on valentine's day when we were 14, I was just scared. I was scared that I would let you into my heart and then you leave me. My mum was never really there for me and when she was she was never a real mother, well not until now. I was so scared that you would be like her.

You don't deserve someone like me anyway, you deserve someone like Alix. I don't expect your forgiveness I just wanted to let you know.

From Chloe Bougious

P.S I ship it.


	2. Dear Juleka

Dear Juleka,

I don't even know where to begin. Do you remember when we were 14 on school photos day and how I locked you in the bathroom? I don't intend to bring up bad memories but I just wish I could tell you how sorry I am, so that is why I am writing this.

I now know that what I did was wrong and very well knew that back then, but the different between now and then is that I am aware of why I did it. I think I did it because I have always been in the back row and even when our class had three rows I was still put in the last row and it made me feel insecure and unimportant. I am not trying to justify my actions because either way I still did it and made you feel like me, broken.

From Chloe Bougious


	3. Dear Alix

Dear Alix,

I am so sorry about what happened 3 years ago on your 15th birthday. I had no right to touch your watch but I did it anyway and broke it to. It was luckily fixed thanks to the amazing powers of Ladybug but I didn't know that would of happened and even if I did I shouldn't of hurt you or the watch.

I am also sorry about everything I have done over the years including being a bitch because I could. I am sorry.

From Chloe Bougious

P.S. Happy 18th Birthday.


	4. Dear Rose

Dear Rose,

I am so sorry that I was the one who made you cry, I am sorry that I was the one who made that cute smiling face go away even for a day. I was the reason why you got akumatized, but to be honest I am almost always the reason when it comes to akumas. I am always the reason why people are sad maybe it's my way of showing my own sadness and pain? I don't know.

You have always admired me by the way you always have a smile on your face and how your eyes were and still are always full of joy. Maybe if I come back one day you could teach me how you do it.

From Chloe Bougious


	5. Dear Ivan

Dear Ivan,

One of the biggest lies I have ever told in my life was that you are a monster, because you have one of the most powerful and biggest hearts I think I have ever seen in a person. You may look all big and scary but you really are one of the nicest guys I know.

I am sorry

From Chloe Bougious.


	6. Dear Mylene

Dear Mylène,

Remember when I called you a scaredy-cat?, I lied. You are the most bravest girl I know, because you are you and you don't change to be what people want you to be and that takes a whole lot of bravery.

From Chloe Bougious

P.S. I know it's short but I mean this letter the most.


	7. Dear Nathaniel

Dear Nathaniel,

Your art is really inspiring and awesome. I think the reason why I would always tease you about it might be because I wish I could have the talent you had.

Like the when you got akumatized it was my fault, I teased you about drawing Marinette. But I think that I was really just jealous that nobody would want to draw me.

I am sorry about teasing you about your art and I hope that you now know that you are the most talented artist I have seen.

From Chloe Bougious.


	8. Dear Nino

Dear Nino,

I believe I got on the best with you so I don't really know what to say.

Thank you Nino, thank you for always being there for Adrien. Adrien and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, but I am not always the best of friends. I know you, Alya and Marinette thought that I was only Adrien's friend because he is a model but you guys couldn't of been more wrong but that's ok because that means you care about him and that's all that matters to me.

You have been a great friend for so long please continue that for him because his life is hard enough.

From Chloe Bougious.


	9. Dear Adrien

Dear Adrien,

Thanks for trying to help me and always see me in a different point of view. Sorry for always being so clingy and annoying towards you. It's just that you and Sabrina are my only friends and you were my first friend and I was scared of losing you.

To be honest I have never thought of you as anything other than a friend, a brother.

From Chloe Bougious.


	10. Dear Alya

Dear Alya,

You have always been amazing in my eyes, the way that you would put your life in danger just to record a video for your blog. I had thought that it was stupid at the start but I changed my mind because I started to see it as a sacrifice like you would put yourself in danger to show us what is going on.

From Chloe Bougious


	11. Dear Sabrina

Dear Sabrina,

I want to say thank you for being my best friend through out the hole time of me knowing you. Even when I would treat you like shit you would stay. I have never told you this but I wish I was more like you, I wish I was there for you when you needed me, I wish I was a good friend to you as much as you were to me.

From Chloe Bougious.


	12. Dear Marinette

Dear Marinette,

I have saved you to last because I am sorry about everything I have ever done or said to you, which is 6 years of sorries.

But instead, I want to tell you why I am like this to you. I am like this to you because I am jealous of your life, your friends and your family. I am like this because your life is everything thing that I wish mine could be.

I know this is unfair on you because you did nothing wrong but I still treated to like dirt anyway. I am not asking for forgiveness or for us to be friends again I am just simply telling you the truth.

From Chloe Bougious.


	13. Dear Class and Miss Bustier

Dear Miss Bustier,

Thank you for always believing in me and thinking the I can be redeem. I know I haven't been the best student to teach but you still gave me a chance for 6 years. I wish I could show you how grateful I am to have you as my teacher for so long and I truly do hope that I haven't caused you to much trouble over the years.

From Chloe Bougious. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Class,

I have given the majority of you a letter so this is for the ones I haven't.

I am sorry that you guys had to put up with my shit and I am sorry that I have been such a bully to most of you.

But I am leaving to go to New York to live with my mum and hopefully, you guys will never have to see me again.

Goodbye and again sorry.

One Last Goodbye.

From Chloe Bougious.


	14. Dear Me

Dear Me,

When you move away write everyone a letter and tell them that you are sorry. I am telling you to do this because I don't know how else to say sorry.

From Chloe Bougious

16.6.2016

(The 16th of May 2016)


	15. Bonus Chapter

3rd Pov  
7 years after Chloe left and she is now 26.

Chloe Bougious looked up at the pictures on the wall, the photos of her as a teen and then the photos of her 4-year-old girls Amelia and Bianca, she sighed at the thought of her old life in Paris. Chloe's life in New York was calm and quiet, yes she had a full-time job and two loud toddlers around to keep her busy but she felt like she was missing something, someone. Her thoughts were interrupted when a glass-shattering scream was heard from Amy and Bianca's room. "Jace what wrong now?" Chloe asked as her husband.

"Amy stole Bianca's teddy bear so Bee bit her to get it back," Jace said.

"Girls I told to you guys to go to sleep~"

"But we want to help you guys with your book".

"You can help us tomorrow but you girls need to go to sleep first," he said as he started to put Bianca in her bed while Chloe did the same to Amy. "Night, girls".

"Sweet dreams sweeties," Chloe said as she gave both of them a kiss.

\--Time Skip--   
\-- Later that night--

Chloe and Jason had been working on a book series named Classroom Secrets written by both Jace and Chloe. Their book is about a 17-year-old girl named Michelle Kateson who's class had been kidnapped while they were on a class field trip to the forest but she didn't go. She tries to find her class while finding out new things about herself and her class in order to save everyone. "Chloe I have something to give you," Jace said as he took a paper envelope out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Dear Chloe

I guess it now our time to write back, it's been a while since we last talked and we all have our own lives outside of school now but we still all keep in touch. We all wish that you could come and stay with us for a while as Sabrina's and Max's wedding is coming up and I am sure that she would love for her best friend to be one of her bridesmaids. Your husband Jason has already agreed to your family moving back to Paris but he said it was up to you though.

From Marinette Agreste

Chloe looked up from her letter with tears welling up in her eyes as her makeup started to run down her face. "Y-you're okay with that?" she asked him through her tears.

"Of course I am Chlo".

"Surprise mommy" Amy and Bianca yelled as they ran out of their room and into a crushing hug. "Daddy told me and Bee not to say anything because it was a surprise".

"So mummy can we go and live with Grandpa?".

"Yes of course we can baby".


End file.
